Let $f(x) = 8x^{2}+3x-2$. Where does this function intersect the x-axis (i.e. what are the roots or zeroes of $f(x)$ )?
Explanation: The function intersects the x-axis when $f(x) = 0$ , so you need to solve the equation: $8x^{2}+3x-2 = 0$ Use the quadratic formula to solve $ax^2 + bx + c = 0$ $x = \dfrac{-b \pm \sqrt{b^2 - 4ac}}{2a}$ $a = 8, b = 3, c = -2$ $ x = \dfrac{-3 \pm \sqrt{3^{2} - 4 \cdot 8 \cdot -2}}{2 \cdot 8}$ $ x = \dfrac{-3 \pm \sqrt{73}}{16}$ $ x = \dfrac{-3 \pm \sqrt{73}}{16}$ $x =\dfrac{-3 \pm \sqrt{73}}{16}$